Rushing Out
by kathleensmiles
Summary: "She was at the far end of the room, the showerhead above her running lightly, not much more than a drizzle, body completely bare underneath it, every inch of skin out in the open." Caryl smut, for a tumblr prompt for kateg713. Warning for adult content and language. Please review


**Author's note!  
So this was done for a tumblr prompt for kateg713 who wanted caryl shower smut so here it is!  
I tried to keep it relatively in character.  
Anywho, warning for smut and language, I own nothing, enjoy and plz review :)  
**

_You took my heart,_  
_and you held it in your mouth. _  
_And with a word, _  
_all my love came rushing out._  
_Sweet Nothing- Calvin Harris ft. Florence Welch_

Daryl Dixon was hardly a clean freak. He'd been covered in a layer of sweat more or less since birth- came with constantly fighting, hunting, working his ass off for whatever scraps he could get- so the lack of running water now had never bothered him much.  
But there was a limit even for everyone, and he'd reached his where cleanliness was concerned.  
When he'd returned from Woodbury, coated in yet another layer of geek blood on top of the filth that had built up over the past year, he hounded Rick to try and get the prison showers up and running. His skin was practically black with the remnants of walkers and dirt by the time Rick announced to him that Axel had been successful in repairing the generators and getting the hot water started again.  
Daryl wasted no time in running towards the showers, eager to scrape the shit off of him.  
Beyond simply stinking, it was fucking itchy and irritating as hell.  
Thinking of absolutely nothing beyond getting clean of the rotten slime, he ran directly into the large, communal shower area, quickly throwing off his tattered flannel shirt and unbuckling his belt, beginning to slide out of his jeans and boxers as he turned on the shower.  
He leaned his head back as that first rush of water hit him, letting it push the mud and grime from his face.

"Um, Daryl?"

He nearly jumped out of his skin at the sound of Carol's voice calling meekly out to him, instinctively glancing over in the direction of her voice, then glancing away even quicker. She was at the far end of the room, the showerhead above her running lightly, not much more than a drizzle, body completely bare underneath it, every inch of skin out in the open.  
Daryl couldn't recall ever diving for his clothes faster in his life- a complicated procedure when your eyes were squeezed tightly shut.

" 'M sorry," he mumbled, words coming out in a rattled blur as he tried to think of something- anything- but the fact that she was completely naked only a few steps away. "Didn' know ya were here, honest, o'erwise I wouldn' a come in 'er nuthin'-"

"I believe you Daryl." Carol assured him, sounding amused, her tone almost teasing, bringing back to mind the night they'd sat on top of the bus and offered to screw around, voice joking but eyes blazing and intense and-

Goddamnit, he snapped to himself as he felt his body tense at the memory.  
Stop thinking about that, she was only joking for chrissakes- you know that full well.  
And he did, but his dick was another matter altogether.  
Oh fuck.

"I'll take off," he muttered, eyes on the tile floor as he reached for his pants and boxers. He was in the process of pulling them up when she spoke again.

"Actually Daryl, I could use your help with something."

Really? Now? Was she trying to kill him- because if so she was on a fucking roll.

"Wha'?" He asked, careful to keep his gaze on the ground.

"There's soap on the little shelf against the wall here, but I'm just not tall enough to reach it." Her voice sounded breathy, a slightly huskier tone to it than usual. "Would you mind grabbing it for me?"

"Naw," he replied instantly, against his better judgement.

It was official, this woman was going to be the death of him.  
Well, that and his own goddamn stupidity.  
Trying hard to keep his gaze on the wall but unable to help but notice her- catch flashes of her wet, glistening hips and of the drops of water sliding down her torso- he walked over hesitantly. Keeping his stare on the small, worn plastic shelf, he grabbed the small bit of soap, focusing on the puddles of water near their feet when he tried to pass it to her. Despite his efforts however, his nerves got the best of him and he fumbled with the soap, dropping it onto the tiles.

"Aw fuckin' hell," he snapped, briefly crouching down to pick up the slippery object. " 'M sorry, I-"

He stopped midsentence as he looked up again. Carol was closer now, her chest pressing lightly against his, face turned up towards his, lips parted.  
Tearing his eyes away from her, he turned his head, only to feel her long fingers against his face, trailing into the hair that fell into his eyes.

"It's okay," she assured him, her words gentle but strong, reaffirming as she slowly brought her mouth to meet his.

Her kiss was forceful, nothing held back, bowling him over, a moment or so passed before he began to kiss her back, cautiously at first, until they became used to one anothers pace, evening each other out. His arms wrapped intuitively around her lower back, pulling her against him.  
A small moan broke from his throat as he felt her teeth pull at his lower lip, her weight pushing his back against the wall, sliding them both down towards the floor. Flipping around so he leaned over her, holding himself above her, he allowed himself to nip at at the tender skin by her neck, licking and probing his way down across her torso, committing every inch to memory. She gasped, arching her back, nails piercing his scalp as she tugged his hair to encourage him.  
He studied her reactions carefully, following her lead as every buck of her hips brought a growling moan from his lips.  
Carol released one hand from his hair, stroking it against the front of his now damp jeans, feeling him twitch from the sensation, she continued as she unbuckled them, before plunging her hand into his boxers, grabbing him.

"Jesus-fuckin'-christ Carol," he panted, convulsing as she began to slither her hand across the length of him, her rhythm gaining speed as his breaths grew short.

If she kept this up, this would be over in no time.  
He ground his hips against hers as she released him and she moaned throatily as he pressed against her.  
He was so fucking hard already, but that lurch of her hips just about made him cum and he couldn't wait any longer.  
Hurriedly, he slid down his jeans, groaning as Carol helped to remove his boxers. Reaching up towards each other, they pressed their mouths together in one last flurry of tongue and teeth before she lifted her hips towards him and he slid into her easily with a low, gratified growl.  
Her breath quickened, collapsing into ragged sighs and moans as he kept on, using all he had to keep going and hold himself back from the edge.  
He cursed up a storm as he did, until he couldn't form words, feeling nothing but warmth and pleasure and the strange thrill of being wanted.  
It was the most heady, fulfilling thing he could ever remember and he almost wasn't sure that he could keep going until she came because, damn, it felt good.  
But she did cum then, with a spasm and a single, drawn out moan of his name and he followed suit, falling beside her in a shaking, sweaty heap.  
She turned to him, a tired smile on her lips, opening her mouth to say something when a familiar voice was heard. Beth's.  
Shit.

"Hey is anyone in here, I just fed Judith and she got a little sick- ah!"

The two of them sat up instantly, trying to cover themselves with their arms while Beth stood in the doorway, eyes shut, hands over them, top covered with spittle, mouth open in shock and surprise.

"I'm so, so sorry. I'll just go get changed you guys just- just carry on, or whatever-I'm-I'm leaving now," she mumbled, stumbling over her words before taking off at a sprint back from whence she came.

Daryl and Carol stared at each other, Carol barely staving off giggles of embarrassment and amusement while Daryl looked completely mortified.

"We oughta get shower curtains 'r sumthin'."


End file.
